revengefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bestrafung
Synopsis Emily muß den schweren Verlust ihrer einzigen wirklichen Freundin Amanda verkraften. Auch Jack trauert zutiefst um den Verlust seiner geliebten Frau. Emily soll auf der Beerdigung die Trauerrede halten. Doch Jack kommen langsam Zweifel an der Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit seiner besten Freunde. Schließlich taucht an Amandas Grab auch noch jemand aus der Vergangenheit der "echten Amanda Clarke" auf. Wird er Emily wiedererkennen? Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Madeleine Stowe als Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp als Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann als Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny als Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe als Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler als Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman als Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo als Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen als Charlotte Grayson Nebendarsteller *Burn Gorman als Trask *Dilshad Vadsaria als Padma Lahari *Collins Pennie als Eli James Gastdarsteller *Maggie Mae Reid als Grace *Margarita Levieva als Amanda Clarke (Archivaufnahmen) Trivia Zitate In seiner reinsten Form sorgt ein Akt der Bestrafung für Symetrie, er bedeutet Vergeltung für Verbrechen, die an Unschuldigen begangen wurden. Aber die Gefahr dieser Bestrafung liegt darin, daß sie den Kreislauf der Gewalt fortführt. Doch dieses Risiko muß man eingehen, wenn es die größere Verfehlung wäre die Schuld ungesühnt zu lassen. ---- Nolan: "...Du mußt dich ausruhen, damit du wieder klar denken kannst. Und was mich an deiner Seite betrifft, dürftest du inzwischen wissen, daß du mich nicht los wirst." Emily: "Dann sag mir nie wieder, ich soll loslassen oder langsam machen oder vergeben, wenn ich hier stehe, bedeckt mit dem Blut eines der wenigen Menschen, die ich je geliebt habe!" Aiden (kommt zur Tür herein): "Wo bist du gewesen?" Emily: "Amanda ist tot!" ---- Emily: "Als Amanda hier eingezogen ist, hat sie gesagt, daß sie sich zu erstenmal irgendwo zu Hause fühlt." Jack: "Außer als sie in dem Strandhaus gewohnt hat, daß inzwischen dir gehört...Sprichst du davon auch in deiner Grabrede?" Emily: "Nein..." Jack: "Und von eurer Zeit im Jugengefängnis?...Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wie ihr euch so schnell, so nah sein konntet. Hat sie dich wie versprochen aus Allenwood abgeholt?" (Jack hält Amanda einen Brief vor die Nase) "Er war in ihrer Tasche mit dem Laptop, den sie oder ihr beide versteckt habt, was weiß ich." Emily: "Jack..." Jack: "Zu all dem Kummer muß ich feststellen, daß du mich auch belogen hast. Ihr habt euch nicht nur gekannt, ihr wart wie Schwestern..." Emily: "Ich hab nicht gewollt, daß jemand von meiner Vergangenheit erfährt." Jack: "Wieso? Um deine perfekte Fassade zu wahren?" Emily: "Aus dem selben Grund, weshalb du mir nichts von dem erzählt hast, was mit den Ryanbrüdern lief: Aus Stolz, aus Selbsterhaltungstrieb." Jack: "Was hast du mir aus Selbsterhaltungstrieb noch verschwiegen?" Emily: "Das Amanda dich geliebt hat, seit ihr euch das ertemal begegnet seid. Und das sie nie aufgehört hat, nicht in den Pflegefamilien, nicht im Gefängnis. Nichts davon war gelogen. " Jack: "Hast du gewußt, was Amanda mit den Graysons vorhatte? Emily: "Jack..." Jack: "Soll ich dir etwas sagen, ich will es garnicht hören. Emily, du bist Carls Patin. Wenn du es gewußt hast, wie konntest du es zu lassen, daß Amanda sich selbst und uns alle in solche Gefahr gebracht hat?" Emily: '''"Jack, es tut mir alles so unglaublich leid...." '''Jack: "Ich kann dir nicht weiter zuhören, ich muß meine Frau beerdigen. Bitte, geh jetzt..." ---- Emily (am Sarg von Amanda): "Der Tod ist ein Dieb. Er stiehlt uns einen Menschen und alles, was ihn ausgemacht hat. Und wenn der Tod uns jemanden nimmt, der so außergewöhnlich war, wie Amanda, raubt er uns nicht nur die Vergangenheit, sondern auch die Person, die uns täglich begegnet ist. Amanda war sehr stark, aber sie hat es nie leicht gehabt: Die Kindheit die ihr entrissen wurde, eine harte Jugend und eine belastende Identiät, die ihr aufgezwungen wurde. Und die sie mit großer Würde trug. Bis sie sich einen neuen Namen geben konnte: Amanda Porter. Mit diesem Namen, der ihr gehörte, frei von den Ketten der Vergangenheit, blickte sie in die Zukunft. Mit einem Mann der sie geliebt hat, mit all ihren Stärken, mit all ihren Schwächen. Amanda, alle die wir hier sind, werden dich vermissen. Und wir lieben dich und wir beschützen den Ehemann und das Kind, die du zurück läßt, die Schwester, der du dich gerade erst genähert hast und wir erleben jeden neuen Tag als ein Geschenk und begrüßen ihn mit der selben Tapferkeit und der selben Entschlossenheit, mit der du dein ganzes Leben gelebt hast." ---- Emily steht nachts im Regen am Grab, eine Stimme spricht von hinten: "Kannten sie sie gut?" Emily: "Sehr gut!" Mann mit Schirm von hinten: "Die Amanda Clarke, die ich kannte war eine Überlebenskünstlerin. Seltsam, daß ich sie hier wiederfinde..." Emily: "Woher kannten sie Amanda?" Mann: '''"Sie hat unser Haus abgebrannt." '''Emily: "Wer sind sie?" Mann: "Ich bin ihr Bruder..." (Er meint damit Pflegebruder) ---- Videos thumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 px Galerie Retribution 1.jpg Retribution 2a.jpg Retribution 3.jpg Retribution 4.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Episode Kategorie:Stub